Secret Gryffindor Love
by HarryPotter4Ever-celia
Summary: This chronicles Ron's life at Hogwarts, where he meets and falls in love with Harry Potter. Ron learns the ups and downs of having a famous boyfriend who could get him killed any second. Will also include Hermione*Ginny ship, not sure. *All chapter titles will be Wizard Rock songs, if you don't know Wrock, please google it, you'll love it!
1. The Ballad of Ron and Harry

Hi, my name is Ron Weasley. Fred and George bought this journal as a joke for me to "write about my Hogwarts years and all my secret girlfriends," as they put it, but I actually intend to do that. Well, not the girlfriends thing, necessarily, but my Hogwarts years.

I've heard talk that Harry Potter, the great wizard who defeated You-Know-Who as a baby, will be starting Hogwarts this year as well. That's exciting, but he probably won't notice me. I don't get noticed much. I doubt we'll even be in the same house. He'll probably be an immediate Gryffindor, and I'll be the first in my family to get anything but. I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff.

I wonder what decides my house. Fred and George have told me numerous things, but I don't believe it's as complicated as they make it seem.

I finally got to see Diagon Alley from a student's perspective today. I mean, all my books were secondhand, and I didn't get a new wand, but still. It's exciting to be starting.

I'll write more later, there's nothing to say, really. I should go start packing.

 _Ron B. Weasley._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is the start of my story for a Rarry (Ron*Harry) ship,**_ _ **Love Letters to my Roommate**_ _ **. I'm going to start this off in the form of Ron's diary, but I have to see whether that works as a writing style for me. If I do plan to change it up, I'll let you know. Next chapter will be the train and meeting Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Please review, I'm really waiting to see how this develops. Thanks.**_

 _ **~Hufflepufferfish**_


	2. Here In Your Car

_**A/N: If you read the first chapter, and you don't think this is in chronological order, that's because I updated the chapter and replaced it. I can't write Sorcerer's Stone for my life, which is why none of my stories feature it at all. I don't know why, it just doesn't work. I love the book, it's my favorite of the movies, I can't write it. Anyway, this timeskips slightly from where I left off, starting at Platform 9 ¾ with them getting locked out from the barrier.**_

 _ **Title: Song is "Here in Your Car," band is Ministry of Magic.**_

* * *

I checked and double checked the list. "Harry, you got everything?"

"Ron, honestly. You've asked me twelve times already," Harry said, laughing slightly. Hedwig was packed in her cage, Scabbers was tucked away in my pocket, and all our supplies and books were in our trunks.

"We'll take the car," Dad explained, out of earshot from mum. "I've put an expansion charm on it. Not a word to Molly." He put a finger to his lips, and Ginny and I exchanged an eyeroll.

We were really cutting it close on time this morning. Even in the roomy car, there was space for disaster.

"I forgot my diary!" Ginny yelled after fifteen minutes, and we had to turn around. Why Mum or Percy couldn't just apparate or something, and get it back in less than a minute, I had no idea. As soon as we were on the road again, Fred and George set off a pack of Filibuster Fireworks, making us all groan.

"Molly, if I could just-"

"No, Arthur. For the last time, we can't have the Muggles-"

"This little button here is an invisibility booster. Nobody would see, and we'd get there in five minutes."

Mum gave him a stern look, but privately, I agreed with Dad. It was already 10:50.

We hurried to the wall. "We'll go in pairs," Dad said quickly. "I'll go first with Ginny…."

They disappeared through the brick. Fred and George followed, then Molly and Percy.

"We've only got a minute," I muttered. Harry nodded curtly, and we dove at the platform, ready to be engulfed in that mysterious force that transformed the wall.

We never made it onto the platform. Hedwig screeched loudly, and for a minute, I saw stars. Harry held out an arm for support.

"What are you doing?" Came the security guard's angry shout.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

We stepped away from the guard. "What are we going to do?" I moaned.

Harry looked worried. "Well, we can….we can just go and….we can wait by the car."

My mouth dropped open. "Harry-the _car_!"

* * *

It felt glorious to be up there. The car flew steadily, and we didn't have a care in the world.

"Ron," Harry said after a while, "I should tell you: the Muggles aren't really accustomed to seeing a flying car…."

"Right. There should be an invisibility booster somewhere….ah, here we go." I pushed the button and the car accelerated.

Harry and I looked at each other, and for the first time, we felt completely free. I threw my arms around him without thinking, and we did a couple of loops in the air with the car. Hedwig glanced at us skeptically, and if an owl could roll her eyes, that's what she'd be doing.

Around 1:30, we started to notice we were getting hungry. "Let's dip down and make sure we're keeping up with the train," Harry suggested.

Oddly enough, we didn't see it. There was definitely a track below us, but no train anywhere. At least, that's what we thought until we heard a loud whistle.

I looked around, but Harry realized it first. "DRIVE!" He yelled.

I levitated the car as fast as I could, but it was barely fast enough. We screamed simultaneously. Hedwig gave a disapproving screech. And that was when I realized we could see the car.

"No! The invisibility booster's faulty!"

"Drive!" Harry screamed, pounding on the button. The car flashed in and out of vision.

"Nononononono! This is not good!" I groaned.

And then suddenly, the car was invisible again, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Harry grinned, and then we burst out laughing.

There were a few toffees in the glove compartment, so we ate those and talked eagerly about the opening feast and how we would impress everyone by landing smoothly on the grounds.

Just as we were laughing and eating the last of the toffees, the invisibility booster started failing again. Luckily, it was getting dark, so Muggles likely wouldn't see anyway. We had checked the train a few more times, and estimated that we should be arriving shortly.

And yes! Ten minutes later, I could see the top of the astronomy tower over the forest. Harry grinned.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you, there's no place else….no place that I'd rather be than here in your car." (1)

As we approached the forest, I shuddered, and realized our fantasy landing might not be achievable. The car groaned and creaked; it probably wasn't ready for such a long journey.

And then suddenly it stopped, and we were falling through the air at a rapid pace. I screamed and then turned to Harry. I whispered, "I'm scared."

Harry nodded, and then his eyes bulged. "Look out! It's a willow tree!" (2)

We were plummeting toward the tree at an alarming rate, and Harry grabbed my arm and cried, "Ron, if we don't survive, you're my best best friend! My best friend!" so suddenly.(3) And I was shocked.

I held his arm steadily as we fell. I heard the _snap_ of branches as we crashed through the trees, and then-

WHOMP!

We screamed as Harry's glasses flew off his face and Hedwig was pushed up against her cage.

WHOMP!

"Oh great," I moaned, shaking violently. "Of all the trees we could have hit, we got one that hits back!"

WHOMP!

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I didn't disappear off the face of the planet….Okay, I realize that when you got the email from fanfiction and saw it was about me, you were most likely hoping for Daughters of Darkness. That's actually what I was hoping to write as well, but I lost my copy of Titan's Curse, and I just really wanted to be writing**_ **something** _ **. I pretty much go by the book for Daughters of Darkness, I don't like to confuse anyone by going off canon too much since it's basically a canon storyline with OC's.**_

 _ **Anyway, the footnotes are all song lyrics that are part of "Here In Your Car" by Ministry of Magic. It's one of my favorite Wrock songs, and the first time I heard it, I decided to write this story, that it**_ **needed** _**to be written. It's totally a platonic song, but the first time I heard it, I just started forming a Ron*Harry ship in my head, and then I was like,**_ **I have to write this** _ **.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what you think. Also, I will have a poll up soon about ships and whether you want Ginny*Hermione (my original plan for this story), Luna*Hermione, or Luna*Ginny. Please be on the lookout for that. Thanks!**_


End file.
